Fights
by Soncnica
Summary: Living in pockets… never ends well, or does it?


**This is another story in 'Moments in Time' I did with Darksupernatural last year! **

**And well E6 of S6 totally depressed me (especially the end of it) and I just think… I miss some banter between the boys… like banter that will never end like E6 did, ya know?**

**So… oh this isn't spoilery at all. Erm yeah..  
**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh, gross man." Sam's fingers came off the keyboard sticky.

"What?" innocent.

"The keyboard…'s all sticky."

"Huh?" still innocently from the bed nearest the door.

"You didn't…" Sam's voice trailed of into thoughts he really didn't wanna have, "What the hell did you do?"

"What Sammy? You 'fraid you got your hands…"

"Just stop there, just…"

"Relax, I was starving and ate some chocolate."

"With my laptop?"

"Yeah, Sam… I offered it a piece… bitch."

-:-

"Dean, again with the dirty socks."

"So what?" he rolled his eyes.

"Put them on the floor next time, would ya? The sink is for, ya know, washing your hands."

"God, Sam can you stop being so stuck up?"

"Sure, yeah…" Running water and a lot of rustling.

"What were you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth. Your socks are definitely clean, now... if you're interested."

"On my socks?" he rolled of the bed and barely managed to swing by Sam on his way to the bathroom.

-:-

"Dean," Sam's voice came from the bathroom, before his face managed to, "where's my toothbrush?"

"The pink thing?"

"My toothbrush."

"I… ah… I don't know where you keep your things." And a click that changed the TV program from screaming to shooting.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"My toothbrush?"

"The car needed some fine cleaning."

"Dude, you're sick."

"At least my teeth are gonna be clean."

"Don't count on it."

-:-

"Sam, where's my shirt?"

"Duffle." With mouth stuffed with French fries.

"Checked." Running all over the room and stopping by the bed.

"Ah, the car?"

"My baby doesn't steal."

"Ah.. I… don't… know?"

"Sam, my favorite shirt?"

"Ah, a, washing machine?" he tried to go with the most innocent face, he could ever muster… but it was lost on Dean.

"Sam, we… that was two states over. Like," he counted mentally, "2 weeks ago."

"Well it took you long enough to figure it out… 's not what I call a favorite shirt."

Sam ducked a pillow just in time.

-:-

"Dean, what the hell is this… thing?"

"It's what humans on planet Earth call food."

"It's not from Earth... it's got some green shit all over it."

"Well, then you know it… like old pals, huh."

"What?"

"Nothing… 'm just contributing to science."

"What, we're here only one week and you're already breeding a new life?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You're disgusting, that's what." and the pizza found its new home in the trashcan.

"Look who's talking."

"What?"

"You and your cleanliness. It's freaking me out."

"Whatever."

-:-

"Dude, where's my coffee?"

"Oops." Sam paled, ghost white, transparent even… and then laughed.

"Bitch."

-:-

"Man, please find something else to watch."

"What? This is the only thing on."

"No, I'm sure it's not." The sounds of animals echoed through the room.

-:-

"Sam!"

"What?"

"What the hell did you do to my car?"

"Nothing."

"There is a scratch here, you… what happened?"

Sam touched the scratch, and smiled. "It's just dirt, Dean."

"No, it's a scratch."

"It's dirt."

"Scratch…"

"Dirt…"

"Scratch…"

"Dirt…"

"Scratch…"

"Dirt…"

Sam huffed, and put his hands on his hips: "Did you try to wipe it off?"

"Yeah…" scratching the back of his neck.

"With water?" slowly, like talking to a child.

"Ah, yeah."

"Rub harder." And he walked away.

-:-

Sam was sitting behind his laptop and cleaning the chocolate from the keyboard, methodically and efficiently. It smelled like chocolate, but he had his doubts. A package dropped near his hand that was gripping the washcloth.

"Here."

He looked at the package and took it in his hand. A sudden urge to throw it at Dean's head washed over him, and when he looked up to aim at his target he saw Dean sitting on the bed, with a six pack near his thighs.

"Beer?"

"Sure."

The clink of bottles was the only thing heard in the room among the dripping water from the bathroom and Sam's: "Pink, again?"

"It was the only one they had."

And another clink of two beer bottles. _'m sorry._

_

* * *

_

**The End. Ahhh, I feel better now. Now I need some… S1 eps! Yup…**


End file.
